A Sticky Situation
by bithnic
Summary: While blowing a bubble, Mina managed to get her gum stuck in both hers and Serena’s hair! And as if things weren’t already bad enough an enemy shows up giving them no time to pull apart. Can they work together as a team?
1. Let the shopping begin!

**A sticky situation**

_While blowing a bubble, Mina managed to get her gum stuck in both hers and Serena's hair! And as if things weren't already bad enough an enemy shows up giving them no time to pull apart. Can they work together as a team?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina sighed as she looked at the time on her pink watch and realised just how late Serena was. The hands ticked around slowly on its white surface, the numbers clearly printed in bold lettering.

She slowly chewed the gum in her mouth, savouring both the strawberry flavour and the smooth texture that it beheld in her mouth. She wrapped its slippery surface around her tongue and blew. The bubble expanded outside of her mouth and in front of her face before it burst into a heap that hung near her mouth. Pulling it back into her mouth she continued to do the same thing again.

It was a slow Sunday afternoon, the streets were empty while only the occasional person passed by every now and then leaving her completely and utterly bored. Where was her blond pig tailed friend anyway?

The sun seemed to be hidden under the immense amount of clouds telling Mina that it was most likely going to rain their afternoon. It was around mid afternoon, it wouldn't take long until it started to rain. She thought about moving off of the park bench where she now sat and into one of the near by stores but thought better of it. Serena wouldn't be long and plus if she did move her friend would never be able to find her even if she had a map!

"Yoo hoo!" A voice called.

Mina looked up to see Serena running towards her glowing with excitement. Mina smiled and laughed. She raised herself to her feet to greet her friend as she approached. Serena stopped just in front of her. The poor girl was out of breath, she looked to be hot and flustered. It wasn't a warm day but it wasn't cold either as they both stood their in summer dresses.

"Nice to see you finally turned up Serena" Mina said jokingly. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Serena smiled and rubbed the back of her head and she straightened up. "Sorry to keep you waiting" she said. "But Darien just wouldn't let me go."

Mina stopped giggling and instead wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh…I get it. It was one of THOSE occasions!"

Serena shook her head but knew her friend was only joking. There was no need for an explanation when both already knew that Serena would never do something to destroy her innocence when she was so young.

"I may love Darien, but there ain't any way he's having that for a while yet!" Serena stated matter-of-factly.

Mina smiled at her friend and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Less yakking and more shopping!"

Serena smiled and laughed as her friend lead her across the almost empty road and onto the other side where all of the shops where. Serena's eyes lit up as they passed some of the first few windows. Designer clothes, expensive jewellery and things that glittered. She would have to remind herself to take Darien shopping with her some time. These shops had everything that a girl could possibly want and more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **

**Next chapter will get better, I promise on my life!**

**Please review!**


	2. Pop!

Serena 'oohed' and 'aahed' at every object that had a glimmer to it until Mina had finally had enough of this childish torment. She was beginning to blow her pink bubble furiously, making it pop loudly ever time it expanded. She could tell this was annoying the shop keepers almost as much as Serena was annoying them.

Pop.

There she went again.

"Excuse me miss" the shop keeper finally said to her. Mina looked up at the middle aged woman who looked as if under all of that make up, she would perhaps be in her late thirties. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she said pleased with herself that she had finally found a way to get rid of this unnecessary disturbance. "There's no food allowed in this store, and that gum in your mouth" she pointed out, "is clearly food"

Mina grinned and quickly apologized. She grabbed Serena's arm and lead her back outside into the fresh air and sunlight. She took in a big breath and looked up towards the sky.

"Thanks a lot for getting us kicked out of there" Serena whined. "I was almost done picking which necklace Darien could buy me"

Mina rolled her eyes furiously as she looked at her friend. "Serena its not always about it and it's not as if its going to be your birthday anytime soon. Darien's always buying you things. Have you completely forgotten that he actually needs all that money that he spends on you to survive!"

Tears welled in Serena's eyes as she began to bawl. "You're so mean!" she howled.

Pop.

There she went again.

"Serena get over yourself!"

"No!"

Pop.

"You're making a fool of yourself in public, don't you understand!"

"You don't care about me"

Pop.

"Serena, I mean it. Stop crying"

"I can't!"

Pop. This time Mina wasn't able to retract the bubble back into her mouth. She looked at her golden blonde hair wide eyed and then back at Serena's. Their golden locks where in a complete tangle of pink bubble gum, gluing the two of them together. She could see Serena's eyes now looking at the same area that she was and she knew she just knew that she was going to be in trouble for this.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!" Serena yelled at the top of her voice. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW THIS HAIR!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES EACH MORNING AND EVERY NIGHT TO BRUSH IT AND CARE FOR IT!? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Mina cringed at the sound of Serena's loud voice yelling in her ear. She hadn't done it on purpose. She sighed. "Look we'll just go to my place and run some peanut butter through it, that'll fix it"

"I AM SOOOOOOOOOO NOT PUTTING A HEAP OF YUMMY FOOD IN MY HAIR!" Serena yelled again angry at her friend.

A scream came from inside the shop they had just been in as Mina tried to turn around to see what was going on inside. However all she managed to do was pull on Serena's hair and make her even more angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!!!!!?" Serena yelled furiously.

"It's the negaverse!" Mina cried as she saw a creature leap through the glass smashing it to smithereens. Tiny fragments of it landed against the ground making it appear crystallized.

"We're in big trouble now!" Mina cried as the creature from the negaverse turned around to face them. "We're in big, big trouble"


	3. Running

**Hehe the next chapter is here!!!!!**

**Please review and let me no what you think. **

**Now updating with reviews!!!! **

**The more reviews the longer the chapters!**

**Get to it, R&R!**

"It's the negaverse!" Mina cried as she saw a creature leap through the glass smashing it to smithereens. Tiny fragments of it landed against the ground making it appear crystallized.

"We're in big trouble now!" Mina cried as the creature from the negaverse turned around to face them. "We're in big, big trouble"

The nega-creep turned to face them. Its face was a heinous green, all twisted with age and apparent alluring make-up. Vines sprang from its arms in more than one place.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty girls" it said softly. The monster smiled showing a pair of yellowing fangs. "Give me your energy!"

Serena screamed and wailed as the monster from the negaverse launched itself towards the two girls, fangs ready to bite down and absorb their precious energy.

Mina pulled Serena to the right, colliding into an oversized green hedge and narrowly avoiding their attacker. Serena's waiting was loud in Mina's ears.

"Pull yourself together Serena" Mina said as the nega-monster yet again launched itself at the two girls. "Run!" she cried as yet again she pulled Serena into a run along the park footpath.

"I can't run though, oh why does something like this always happen to me on an empty stomach?" Serena cried as she tried to stay close to Mina so the pull on her pair wouldn't hurt as much.

The wailing continued as the girls continued being chased through the park.

"We have to find a place to hide so we can transform!" Mina said urgently. _'If Serena can't stop wailing and think of a plan then I'll have to. One of us needs to be a true leader; I can't believe the situation we're in. Why on earth did today have to be the one day in my life where I would be attached to Serena by a stick of gum while being chased after the negaverse? What's my sin, what's my crime?_


	4. Gender Norms

**A rather random chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Please review!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A grin spread across Mina's face. Perhaps she was crazy, but they would soon find out. She began dragging Serena (at a hysterical running pace of course) in the direction of a group of public toilets.

"Mina are you crazy!" Serena cried. "This is no time to powder your nose!"

Mina laughed as she dragged Serena inside with her. Her heart stopped for a moment as she waited and watched. But nothing.

Serena looked at her quizzically. "Mina, what just happened?"

Mina's grin was even wider now as she tried to hold back a laugh. "Monsters have gender norms as well you know"

Serena looked at her obviously lost.

Sighing, Mina explained it to her. "The monster is a guy…it won't and can't come in here"

Serena still looked oddly blank. "Well that's just stupid" she cried.

Mina held up her power stick. "VENUS POWER!"

Serena finally getting the picture lightly placed her hand on her locket. "Right, time to transform!"


End file.
